ArayaXKiba
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Title sucks I know...but Aya didn't have a name for it. Anyway title's as good a description as anything. KibaXOC


Disclaimer no Jutsu!!

I don't own Naruto if I did Ten-ten would have a back ground  
Don't own storyAya's  
Don't own Aya's characters she does

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Araya, was sitting on her roof with her dogs Odd and Orrick. The full moon's light shown down on their eyes and it made them look like white crystals, a cold breeze rushed through Araya's hair. They always sat out side and gazed up at the moon when it was full, because of the transfer of power between them and the moon. It wasn't long before Araya noticed Kiba walking down the street. She looked back up to the moon not making a very big deal about it until.

"What are you doing out on a cold night like this?"

Araya switched her gaze again, "What are you doing?" she asked back. Once the dogs realized that Kiba was the person Araya was talking to they jumped down from their spots on the roof and tackled Kiba with licks.

"Okay boys! Happy to see you too." Kiba said. Akamaru let out a playful bark. Odd and Orrick wagged their tails and backed away from Kiba, the three dogs went into the back yard to play. Araya jumped down and helped Kiba up.

"Sorry bout that!" Araya giggled.

"No problem," Kiba said. The two watched the dogs play for a while then Kiba asked. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Araya hesitated before smiling and saying "Sure". They left the dogs to play. The two walked side by side down one street to the next. Neither said a word. Araya was blushing and she was sure Kiba was too. She pulled up her hood so he couldn't see.

"It's cold…" She said as an excuse. Suddenly she felt an arm around her neck and over her shoulders. Now she was REALLY blushing as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. He was…warm though. They walked like that for a while, silent until…

"Sooo…how have you been?" Kiba asked

"Okay…" Araya answered. "I've been hanging out with Destiny lately, getting in some training." She added. Kiba smiled, he had started a conversation.

"Neji and I were talking yesterday…" Kiba paused then continued. "I think he likes her."

"Really?" Araya asked excitedly.

"The way he talks about her, it sounded like he does." Kiba replied. Araya smiled, she had to tell Destiny! Araya heard a twig break. They were on the trail next to the gate that led the forest of death, it could be anything. Kiba apparently didn't notice it because he didn't stop, but Araya did.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. Araya saw a flash from a weapon in the moon light.

"LOOK OUT!!" She yelled shoving Kiba out of the way. A large shuddikin spiraled towards Araya and pierced her in the right shoulder. It was deep, blood splattered everywhere. She was launched backwards.

"Araya!" Kiba yelled. He rushed to her side. She yanked the weapon from her shoulder and threw it to the ground.

"Ow." She giggled baring her teeth. Blood streamed out from the wound. Kiba's teeth bared together with rage. He picked up the shuddikin and sent it flying back at the hidden enemy. Chakra streamed out of him. His nails and fangs grew as he got down on all fours.

"Piercing fang!" He shouted leaping into a vortex of power. Now he was mad. A yelp of pain came from the forest, he had pierced the enemy. The corps flew to the ground; the man was from the sound village, a spy.

to bad for him… Araya thought. The man had been torn in two. Araya clutched her shoulder. Kiba rushed to her side again this time with blood on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"It's nothing…." Araya said as Kiba helped her up.

"It's nothing?!" Kiba asked. "Here, let me help you."

"No!" Araya growled and backed away. Kiba gave her a dirty look.

"I'm helping you whether you want it or not! It would be easier if you would just cooperate."

"I can take care of it!" Araya yelled angrily.

"No you can't." Kiba yelled charging at her. Araya tuned and ran in the opposite direction. She ran into a near by forest (not the forest of death). She looked behind her, no Kiba. She was worried her wound would slow her down.

"Surprise!!"

Araya looked up. "Kiba!?" The two fell to the ground and Kiba shook his head.

"Ouch." Araya froze; Kiba was hovering over her pining go to the ground.

"Get…Off!" she demanded.

"No not until you let me help you with you're wound." Kiba responded.

Araya sighed "You're stubbornly persistent..."

Kiba smirked, "yep." Araya rolled her eyes. "And you are two" Kiba said his eyes growing gentle "That's what I like about you." Before Araya knew it Kiba was kissing her. Her first kiss! She was shocked by Kiba's actions. She had never even thought about him making the first move. Kiba sat up and backed away. Araya got up the two stared at each other. Finally Araya smiled. That's what Kiba was waiting for, a good response. For two reasons, one was because he needed her to be calm so he could dress her wound; the other was because he wanted another kiss. The two embraced again. Later Kiba helped Araya back to his house and bandaged her shoulder. After that he took her home. The dogs were asleep in the back yard. The two climbed in through the window.

"Night" Kiba said.

"Night" Araya said back. Kiba tuned to leave then paused and turned back around.

"Can I have a good night kiss??" He asked.

Araya smiled "I suppose..." After the kiss Kiba lept out the window, grabbed Akamaru and left. Araya fell into her bed. What a day she thought before falling asleep.

Authors Notes:

R&R like always.


End file.
